Goodbye
by Olsenbaby
Summary: Chloe is Riley's whole life, but when something happends to Choe how is Riley going to get on with her life. {My first story please read it and Review it} {Finshed}
1. Default Chapter

Hi my name is Samantha and this is my first so little time fanfic. So please go easy and just let me know what you think. I haven't finished it yet but if I get enough good comment I will. Thanks  
  
Riley lay in her bed thing about her whole life. She smiled at the thought of her knowing that she has had Chloe by her side her whole life and hopeful the rest to. She turned on her side and saw the picture of her and Chloe on her bed side table and smiled. Chloe was her best friend. She was the one person who really understood her. A tear slipped down Riley face and the fear of losing Chloe took over. She wiped the tear away and got out of bed. She went to Chloe room and sat on the side of her bed.  
  
She smiled and kissed Chloe on her head. "Chloe how was your date" Riley asked. Riles it was the best Chloe squired with excitement. "I really think that Josh is the guy" Chloe told Riley. I am really glad that you had a good time. Good night Riley loves ya. Good night Chloe Riley said as she got up to go to her room. Love you to. Riley stopped at Chloe door and smiled.  
  
I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing, Watch you smile while you are sleeping, While your far away and dreaming, I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment, forever, With every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,  
  
Riley looked at Chloe. She was sound a sleep and she could hear her breathing. Slowly a smile crept across Chloe's face and Riley knew she was dreaming about Josh.  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep because I miss ya baby, And I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, The sweetest dream would never do, Id still miss ya baby and I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating, And I'm wondering what you dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing, Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together, And I just wanna stay with you, in this moment forever, Forever and ever.  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep because I miss ya baby, And I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, The sweetest dream would never do, Id still miss ya baby and I don't wanna miss a thing. And I don't wanna miss one smile, and I don't wanna miss one kiss, I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this. And I just wanna hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine, And just stay here in this moment, for all the rest of time. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaah,  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes, Don't wanna fall asleep, because I'd miss ya baby, And I don't wanna miss a thing, Cause even when I dream of you, The sweetest dream would never do, Id still miss ya baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes, Don't wanna fall asleep, because I'd miss ya baby, And I don't wanna miss a thing, Cause even when I dream of you, The sweetest dream would never do, Id still miss ya baby and I don't wanna miss a thing, I don't wanna close my eyes, And I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
Riley got into bed and looked out her window to the star's  
  
"The first star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might Have this wish I wish tonight"  
  
I wished that my life could stay like it is forever. Chloe and Josh were finally a couple after months. I was also falling for a guy named Ben and we were as close as close gets. Riley turned around and switch her radio on and "You got a friend in me by toy story" came on the radio. Riley lay on her side and fall a sleep a few moments later.  
  
You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me, When the road is rough ahead, And you miles and miles From your nice warm bed, You just remember What you once told me, You've got a friend in me. Yeah, you've got a friend in me,  
  
You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me, When the road is rough ahead, And you miles and miles From your nice warm bed, You just remember What you once told me, You've got a friend in me. Yeah, you've got a friend in me,  
  
You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me, If you got troubles, I got 'em too, There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. If we stick together we can see them through, Coz you've got a friend in me, Yeah, you've got a friend in me.  
  
Some other folks might be looking smarter, Then I am, Bigger....stronger, too. But baby none of them will ever love you the way I do. It's me and you boy, And as the years go by, our friendship will never die, You'll see it's our destiny.  
  
You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me, Yeah...You've got a friend in me  
  
Hey Chloe Josh said as he walked up to her locker. Hey Josh she smiled. So don't I get a kiss he asked? Sorry she smiled not at school. I understand he said as he bit his lip. Good because you have no idea how much I wanna kiss you now. He smiled me to, me to. So you wanna do something to night he asked. Sorry I am going out with Riley but I am free tomorrow. Ok then it's a date. Sure. Listen I got to go see you later. Bye sweetie he said as he grabbed her hand. Bye she said laughing. Chloe I hope you haven't forgotten that we have tickets for you and Josh for the Justin Hayward's concerts Tash asked Chloe. Omg I totally forgot, look I'll speak to Riley and I'll let you know Chloe said as she run off to find Riley.  
  
Hey Riley wait up. Hey sis what the matter? I just wanted to ask you if maybe it's alright if we go out tomorrow night because I forgot that Tash got me and Josh these really cool tickets to the Justin Hayward's concert tonight. Yeah whatever Riley said as she walked off. Riles don't get cross with me I am really sorry Chloe said as she chassed after her. I am really sorry doesn't cut it anymore Chloe Riley said as she put her stuff in her locker. We are supposed to be working on our next movie, but you said no so now I suffer. You make plane with me and then change them then I suffer. You just care about your self and I am sick of it. You know what Riley you are always moaning because I am the one who has the fun but maybe if you got out more you would always have fun. Whatever Chloe Riley said and walked to her next class.  
  
Riley tell mom I will be back at about midnight Chloe said as school finished. Tell mom yourself she said and stomped off. What's the matter with her Amber asked as she was walking with Chloe? She pissed off with me Chloe told her. Ok well meet me at Tash house and we can all go together Amber told Chloe. Sure see ya then.  
  
Hey Josh wanna skip the concert and go and make out Chloe asked as they were at the concert. Sure he said as he took her by the hand and led her out. Hey I have always wanted to do this. Do what she asked. Go out and make out with the prettied girl ever. Hey well you got your wish she told him as she started kissing him again.  
  
I know I was hard on Chloe but she really hurt me Riley told LeAnn on the phone. I know but I will make it up to her by taking her out tomorrow. Ok I know I have to go my cell just went off I think I just got a sms. Ok c ya tomorrow. Ok bye. Riley picked up her phone and read her sms. "Hey Riles Sorry about upsetting you and dissing our plans but it was really important to Josh that we go, promise I will make it up to you. Love ya Chloe" Riley wrote her a sms "Hey Chloe look sorry for getting upset but it's just I was upset. 2morow night is just prefect. Hope you are enjoying the concert Love ya Riles" Riley put her phone down and went to her computer and went into Sims and started playing.  
  
Hey that's where you two have been? Tash said as she walked outside. We so sorry Chloe told Tash. Don't worry I understand his lips looked so tasteful Tash said as her and Chloe blurted into giggles. Its fine he said as she went and hugged him. Sorry sweetie but it's true she said as she and Tash started again. Sorry she said as she kissed him and pulled him inside. Come let's see the last song she told him.  
  
Goodnight Chloe Josh Amber said as they drove off. Thanks for tonight she told him. I had a good time she said. Me to he smiled and run a cross the street. Goodnight he said as they kissed. See you on Monday he said as he got into his car. On last kiss he asked. Sure she bent down and gave his a kiss. Love ya he said. Love ya to she said and smiled. She run across the street and started walking. See ya soon he said and drove off. I had such a good time she said and carried on walking.  
  
What a great time I had but the next minute I heard a band and stopped my car. All I could think of was Chloe. She was near where I heard the bang. I drove slowly and stooped when I noticed someone lying on the floor. I jumped out my car and run over to the person. All I remember was someone screaming and the other person crying. It sounder a lot like Chloe I run over to the person on the floor and started having fit when I found out that it was Chloe. CHLOE I screamed I run up to her and shouted for someone to call the police. CALL 911 I shouted. I phoned Riley and told her what happened. She was so upset that he mother had to take over for her. I told them to get here because I didn't know how long it would be. The police hadn't even shown up yet and she was getting weakling and weaker every second.  
  
Josh I heard in a very soft voice. I looked down at Chloe and a tear slipped down my face. Josh what happened? I am starting for feel very cold. Am I dying? She asked me. No Chloe don't talk like that he said. By now tears where fall faster and faster. Don't cry Josh it's going to be ok I know it. Chloe don't worry the albumen is on its way. No I think it's too late. CHLOE DON'T SAY THAT Josh shouted. Next minute Riley pictured up and she run up to me and Chloe.  
  
I started freaking when Josh phoned me and told me that Chloe had been knocked over. I started screaming and shouting, that when my mom and dad come running in. My mom took the phone from her and started crying that when I knew something major was wrong and that it didn't look good. My mom, dad and myself raced to the car and drove off.  
  
We were driving and it felt as thought we had been in the car for 2 hours, meantime it had been like 30 seconds. Riley couldn't even think all she heard was the song on the radio. And she remembered when Chloe and I went to see Pearl Harbor for the first time. {I mean who wouldn't go and see it when Josh and Ben act in it.} And how this song was our whole life.  
  
When I think back on these times, And the dreams we left behind, I'll be glad coz I was blessed, To get, to have you in my life, When I look back on these days, I look and see your face, You were right there for me,  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you, Sore above the sky, In my heart there'll always, Be a place for you, for all my life.  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me, And everywhere I am there you'll be, And everywhere I am there you'll be.  
  
You showed me how it feels, To feel the sky within my reach, And I always will remember all, The strength you gave to me,  
  
You're love made me make it through, Oh I owe so much to you, You were right there for me.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you, Sore above the sky, In my heart there'll always, Be a place for you, for all my life.  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me, And everywhere I am there you'll be,  
  
Coz I always saw in you my light, my strength And I wanna thank you know, for all the ways, You were right there for me, you were right there for me, You were right there for me. ALWAYS,  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you, Sore above the sky, In my heart there'll always, Be a place for you, for all my life.  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me, And everywhere I am there you'll be, And everywhere I am there you'll be, There you'll be.  
  
When we finally got there I couldn't get out the car quickie. I run to Chloe. Chloe I shouted. Hiya Riley she said. Tears started steaming down my face. CHLOE how are you feeling Riley asked. I am starting to get very cold. Its problem going to be a stormy tonight. I looked at the sky they was not one single cloud and it was so hot I could jump into ice. I looked down at Chloe and she started to shiver. Riles sorry about today. I love you more and more every day and I don't want you to forget that she said as she started crying. And Josh you are the best kisses I have ever gone out with. I want you guys to walk away from this after I am gone like it never happened. I want you to enjoy life and never give up. I love you both. Riles tell the family I am going to miss ya all and not to cry. Josh find a love and make it last forever. CHLOE stop talking like that Riley screamed Riles don't do that to you. I know my time is up but your isn't. I think is time she told them. CHLOE DON'T GO Riley shouted. I love ya Riley. I love ya to Chloe she said as tears screamed down her face. Don't e...e...Ever go...Gi...Give u.u.u.u...up she told them. Bye she said and with that she closed her eyes. CHLOE.CHLOE.....CHLOE Riley shouted. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Riley screamed. Riley got up and started screaming and shouting. Riley Josh said as he got up and pulled her in his arms. NO she shouted trying get rid if his grip. Claim down Riley shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh he said and he tried to claim her and trying not to cry in the process. The next minute the police sowed up. Riley run to the driver and started hitting him. YOU FOOL she shouted. You too late. It's your fault she screamed. I HATE YOU.  
  
The police examined Chloe. They lifted her body on a bed and picked it up. NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HER BODY Riley screamed. She my sister she can't be gone. She run to Chloe body and kissed her head. I love ya sis she said. Next min Chloe's cell phone stated beeping. Riley grabbed the cell phone and read "1 message revived" she clicked on it and they it was, her message. "Chloe look sorry for getting upset but it's just I was upset. 2morow night is just prefect. Hope you are enjoying the concert Love ya Riley" Tears screamed down her face. She now knew that Chloe didn't even get her sms. Sorry mam please gets out the car we have to take the body now. Riley griped on the handle and tell them NO. The police men had to pull her out. They pulled her out and Josh hugged her. Shhhhh Riley its goanna be ok. I love you more and more every day ... I love you more and more every day .. I love you more and more every day . I love you more and more every day. Was all that was going to thought her head? She got lose of Josh grip and ran to the albumen. As it drove off she chassed it. She was running and running with just the words in her head. I love you more and more every day ... I love you more and more every day ... I love you more and more every day .... I love you more and more every day. She soon realised the car was out of her site but she didn't stop she just run and run. Not knowing where to go, what to do, what to think but the works. I love you more and more every day ..... .... I love you more and more every day ..... I love you more and more every day .. I love you more and more every day . .... I love you more and more every day ..... I love you more and more every day.  
  
Riley carried on running. She run so fast that no one could catch up to her. She run to the tree by the dam, that they always went to when they wanted to bond. And climbed the tree. "I want to be a dancer Chloe said climing the tree" Tears run down Riley face as she remember what Chloe had told her. Riley sat in the tree for hours just crying. I am gonna miss you so much she shouted. Why NOW she screamed. I was just going to tell you that Ben asked me out Riley said smiling and now you gone she said as she burst into tears. Now who am I gonna ask how my hair looks and about the cloths. Riley walked around for hours when she finally went home. She sat on her bed and cried.  
  
No, no, no, nooooo, No, no, no, nooooo, Listen little child, there will come a day, When you will be able, able to say, Never mind the pain, or the aggravation, You know, there's a better way, for you and me to be, Look for the rainbow, in every storm, Fly like an angel, heaven sent to me, Goodbye my friend, (I know you carry on searching, but I can still feel you here,) It's not the end, (you gotta keep it strong, before the pain turns into fear) So glad we made it, time will never change it, no, no. No, no, no, nooooo Just a little girl, big imagination, never letting no-one take it way. Went into the world (into the world) What a revelation, She found theres a better way, for you and me to be, Look for the rainbow, in every storm, Find out for certain, Loves gonna be there for you, you'll always be someone's baby. Goodbye my friend, (I know you carry on searching, but I can still feel you here,) It's not the end, (you gotta keep it strong, before the pain turns into fear) So glad we made it, time will never change it, no, no. No, no, no, nooooo You know its time to say goodbye, The times when we would play about, the way we used to scream and shout You never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way, Look for the rainbow, in every storm, Find out for certain, Loves gonna be there for you, you'll always be someone's baby. Goodbye my friend, (I know you carry on searching, but I can still feel you here,) It's not the end, (you gotta keep it strong, before the pain turns into fear) So glad we made it, time will never change it, no, no.  
  
I was now a few days after Chloe death and Riley had some how come to terms with it. Mom come we are going to be late Riley said as she walked out the door. Riley are you ok? Her mom asked her. Yeah never been better she said and climbed into the car. Her mom looked at her and drove her to school.  
  
Hey Riley Amber said as she walked up to her. How you holding she asked. Me oh me I am cool why what's with this concern Riley asked. Riley your twin sister just died she said. Riley stood still and you couldn't tell she was just trying to make the pain go away. What you all looking at Riley said as she turned around to see a whole crowd of people looking at her. I have never been better she said as she walked to her locker. Hey Riley Josh she as he walked over to her. How are you he asked? What's with all you people today, I am cool actually never been better she told Josh. You know I use to see Chloe standing here and I'd smile knowing she was so popular but not a bitch like the other one's. I remember watching both of you, putting your make-up on. Right here by these lockers. Riley looked at Josh and just walked away.  
  
"Did you hear about Chloe Carlson, No what happened, she was hit by a car and died on Saturday night. WHAT! I'd only wish it was Riley I know Chloe was such a cool person, alike her twin sister" Riley watched Natalie and Bianca leave. They were the 2 most popular girls in the school and they didn't even like her. Tears started running down her face and she run out the school crying. What did I do that was so bad, why did I have to lose you she shouted? Riley remembers to believe in yourself she heard someone saying. Riley looked around but no one was talking to here, probably about her. But then she heard it again. Riley remembers to believe in yourself. But some how she smiled and walked inside with a smile on her face again.  
  
The song I used are: Don't wanna miss a thing from Aero Smith, You got a friend in me from toy story, There you will be from Faith Hill and Goodbye from Spice Girls. 


	2. The hardest goodbye Chapter 2

Riley carried on running. She run so fast that no one could catch up to her. She run to the tree by the dam, that they always went to when they wanted to bond. And climbed the tree. "I want to be a dancer Chloe said climbing the tree" Tears run down Riley face as she remember what Chloe had told her. Riley sat in the tree for hours just crying. I am gonna miss you so much she shouted. Why NOW she screamed. I was just going to tell you that Ben asked me out Riley said smiling and now you gone she said as she burst into tears. Now who am I gonna ask how my hair looks and about the cloths. Riley walked around for hours when she finally went home. She sat on her bed and cried.  
  
No, no, no, nooooo, No, no, no, nooooo, Listen little child, there will come a day, When you will be able, able to say, Never mind the pain, or the aggravation, You know, there's a better way, for you and me to be, Look for the rainbow, in every storm, Fly like an angel, heaven sent to me, Goodbye my friend, (I know you carry on searching, but I can still feel you here,) It's not the end, (you gotta keep it strong, before the pain turns into fear) So glad we made it, time will never change it, no, no. No, no, no, nooooo Just a little girl, big imagination, never letting no-one take it way. Went into the world (into the world) What a revelation, She found theres a better way, for you and me to be, Look for the rainbow, in every storm, Find out for certain, Loves gonna be there for you, you'll always be someone's baby. Goodbye my friend, (I know you carry on searching, but I can still feel you here,) It's not the end, (you gotta keep it strong, before the pain turns into fear) So glad we made it, time will never change it, no, no. No, no, no, nooooo You know its time to say goodbye, The times when we would play about, the way we used to scream and shout You never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way, Look for the rainbow, in every storm, Find out for certain, Loves gonna be there for you, you'll always be someone's baby. Goodbye my friend, (I know you carry on searching, but I can still feel you here,) It's not the end, (you gotta keep it strong, before the pain turns into fear) So glad we made it, time will never change it, no, no.  
  
I was now a few days after Chloe death and Riley had some how come to terms with it. Mom come we are going to be late Riley said as she walked out the door. Riley are you ok? Her mom asked her. Yeah never been better she said and climbed into the car. Her mom looked at her and drove her to school.  
  
Hey Riley Amber said as she walked up to her. How you holding she asked. Me oh me I am cool why what's with this concern Riley asked. Riley your twin sister just died she said. Riley stood still and you couldn't tell she was just trying to make the pain go away. What you all looking at Riley said as she turned around to see a whole crowd of people looking at her. I have never been better she said as she walked to her locker. Hey Riley Josh she as he walked over to her. How are you he asked? What's with all you people today, I am cool actually never been better she told Josh. You know I use to see Chloe standing here and I'd smile knowing she was so popular but not a bitch like the other one's. I remember watching both of you, putting your make-up on. Right here by these lockers. Riley looked at Josh and just walked away.  
  
"Did you hear about Chloe Carlson, No what happened, she was hit by a car and died on Saturday night. WHAT! I'd only wish it was Riley I know Chloe was such a cool person, alike her twin sister" Riley watched Natalie and Bianca leave. They were the 2 most popular girls in the school and they didn't even like her. Tears started running down her face and she run out the school crying. What did I do that was so bad, why did I have to lose you she shouted? Riley remembers to believe in yourself she heard someone saying. Riley looked around but no one was talking to here, probably about her. But then she heard it again. Riley remembers to believe in yourself. But some how she smiled and walked inside with a smile on her face again.  
  
Hey Bianca, Natalie Riley said as she walked up to them. Hiya Bianca said. Can we help you Natalie asked? Yeah actually you can I mean you must have heard about Chloe by now she asked them. Yeah we have and we are so sorry Natalie said. Yeah you must be because if Chloe heard what you just said she would have been so discussed, I mean I was, I mean I am her twin sister. So if you had to choose your twin sister over your friends, who would you chose. What are you talking about Riley Bianca asked? I think you know and by the way, did you really think I liked you to. Now get over yourself and don't bother coming to the funeral and she walked over. What the hell is her problem Bianca asked Natalie? You don't think she heard us talking early Natalie asked. I hope not she told her and walked away.  
  
It was 3 days later, the funeral was about to start. Riley walked into the church and walked up to Chloe coffin. I love ya sis Riley said as she looked at Chloe laying in the coffin. Riley walked to the seats and sat down. Tears started running down her face. Riley are you ok? Their mom said as she walked in. I' am fine she said. Ok well the rest of the family is going to be here soon. Beth the lady shouted. Macy my mom said as she runs up to her and started crying well they hugged. {Ok well Beth is my mom sister and she has 3 kids, which our mine cousin they is Sandra- Ann, Michelle and David. Then she has a brother and he has 2 kids which are Shantal and Stephanie. And then my dad had 1 sister and she is 23 and has a fiancé and then my1 Grandmother and Grandfather} All of them will be here in about half an hour she told my mom. Riley She said as she comes up to me. How you holding you she asked me. Oh me I'm fine she said and walked out. What's the matter with her Sandra-Anne asked. Her Twin sister just died, do you blame her Macys said. Well it's only going to get harder if she doesn't talk about it. I know but just give her time Macy said. I heard my mom and aunty talking. She was right maybe if everybody just gave me time I would actually comes to terms with it.  
  
Moments after that everybody started arriving and before I knew it everyone was around me. I couldn't take it. I need air. I make a gap for it and run to the one special place I knew. Our house was just done the road from the church, so I ran home. I ran to Chloe's bed room. I walked inside and stopped. It looked so different; I mean mom was starting to clean it up. There was no "Backstage boys, Atomic Kitten and Josh Hartnet poster on the walls" I sat by Chloe's desk and opened her draws. I picked up a book that she always uses to write in; I don't think any one ever read it. And I started reading it.  
  
"Dears Dairy" "Today I meet the guy of my dreams, his name is James. Riley's thinks it's going to be a other guy who turns out to be just a crush. But she wrong and I'll prove it to her. I am not sure what I'd do if she wins again" "You're truly Chloe"  
  
"Riley thought back on that day. Just like she said, it wasn't Chloe's dream guy. Actually it problem was the worst guy she dated."  
*************** Back 2 years ago******************  
  
"Are you out of your mind" Riley screamed at her sister. "NO" She screams back. You NOT getting in that car" Riley said as she shut Chloe's door. "And who going to stop me" she shouted back. "Me or MOM" Riley told her sister. "WHAT you going to tell mom on me" Chloe hissed back. "If you get in that car then yes" Riley said quite calmly. "I hate you Riley" Chloe screamed as she stomped up the stairs. "You will thank me one day" Riley told her. "I hope she said in almost a whisper".  
  
"Chloe I think we need to talk" Riley told her as she walked into Chloe room. "About what, the fact that you are ruining my life or the fact that you Jealousy" Chloe asked her. "WHAT" Riley shot back? "Don't deny it" Chloe shouted. You just hate to see me have fun" Chloe said again. "I am not like that, I just want to have a sister for the rest of my life" Riley shouted back. Chloe stopped and looked at Riley. Just then Macy walked thought the door. Chloe I have some bad news. Chloe looked at Riley and then her mom. "WHAT" She asked. Ummm.well James was in an accident and his mother phoned and said that apart it was your fault. Riley and Chloe looked at their mom. "What" Chloe said? "Chloe had nothing to do with this" Riley shot back. "Then what happed" Macy asked. "Ok well James asked me if he can take me for a spin in his new car so we went and then he told me he was going to take me again" " But then Chloe told him no" Riley finished for her. "No don't worry Chloe told Riley" "I was supposed to go with but then Riley wouldn't let me" Chloe told her mom. But I had nothing to do with it Chloe told her mom. "Don't worry about it, we will fix it" Macy said as she hugged her. "But how is he" Riley asked. "His going to be ok" their mother told them. "Anyway sleep tight" Macy said and walked out Chloe's room. Riley started walking out Chloe's room when Chloe called her "Riley wait" Chloe told her. " I am sorry, I just want to do things that dangers sometimes. If it wasn't for you I might not even have been here now, I own you my life" Chloe told Riley. "You don't own me anything, just be happy and it's enough for me, I promise. Good night Chloe" Riley said and walked out her room. Chloe ran after Riley. Riley walked into her room and was warmly surprised to see Chloe standing behind her. Chloe Pulled Riley's in for a hug and Riley hugged her back. "Sister's for life" Chloe told her. "Let's make a pact" Riley told her. Chloe put her fits on to Riley. "One for all and all for one" Both Riley and Chloe said together. Chloe pulled Riley in for a other hug. "I love ya sis Chloe said and walked out. Chloe walked into her room and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "What would I do with out you Chloe Thought?"  
  
*********************Back to now*****************  
  
Riley could feel her eyes starting up again. She turned the page and carried on reading. She turned the page, Omg she thought. She smiled as she read it.  
  
"Dear Dairy" "Today Riley and I won two tickets to see our fave group and guess what we won backstage pass can you believe it. When I told Riley she freaked. I don't think I have ever seen her like that. Westlife here we come" "You're truly" "Chloe"  
  
Riley turned the page again. And read it.  
  
"Dear Diary" "Today I am not sure what I would have done with out Riley, Our fave cousin Jennie left for England. She moved there. I cried so much, but Riley was right beside me." "Yours truly" "Chloe"  
  
Riley couldn't take it anymore; she shut the book and put it on the table. By now tears were pouring down her face. "Riley" she heard someone calling her. She turned around to come face to face with Jennie. "Jennie" she shouted and run up to her. Jennie pulled her in for a big bear hug. "I am soooo sorry Riley" Jennie told her. "I don't know what to do" Riley said as tears come faster. Jennie hugged her tighter. "I don't know what to say, I have never been in that situation" Jennie told her. "But you loved her to, how are you dealing with it" Riley asked her. "I will always love Chloe and you Riley and nothing will ever change that but you have to just remember the goods times and good things about her" Jennie said just before she burst into tears. Riley and Jennie hugged each other and cried on each others shoulder. "Riley, Jennie it about to start" Aunty Beth said as she walked up to us. "Come Riley, it's going to be ok" Jennie said as she held Riley's hand. Riley walked to the church with Jennie and Beth. She walked inside and saw her mom and dad waiting for her. She went and sat in the front of the church and could feel her eyes starting up again. "We are here to share a sad moment and to remember someone very special". "Not only was she a sister or a daughter or then a friend but she was a kind and lovely person." "If anyone wants to speak you may come up now and share a few moments with us" the priest said. Riley got up and walked up the front. "Well everybody know me as her twin sister, she wasn't only my twin sister but she was my best friend, she was the one person who really knew me and knew what crazy thing I was going to do next" She told then as she slightly smiled. "I loved her" Riley said as the tears started poring down her cheeks "What am I going to do now she shouted" Jennie ran up to Riley and hugged her. "Come Riley" she said and started to help her down the stairs. "NO, I own her this" Riley shouted to Jennie. "I just wanted to tell her that I love her and I will miss her forever, she my best friend" Riley said as she burst into tears. Macy went and helped Riley to her chair. "Hi I am Jennie, and I am their cousin" Jennie she as she carried on for Riley. "I remember this one time, it was when I first moved to England, Wow and how I remember how much they both cried because I was going, that how I feel now, we will see Chloe again, just picture her away on holiday waiting for us to go with her" Jennie said while tears fall down her cheeks. By the time it was finished everybody was in tears. 


	3. New beginings

Hi to all the people who have taken time reading my story. I want to thank each one of you. Please carry on reading and tell me what you think. Getting better or worse just let me know  
  
Thanks Samantha  
  
They took the body to the grave yard. The men carried the coffin. It was my dad, my uncles and Josh. I walked at the back of them. With my mom, Jennie and my aunts. They placed the coffin in the holder and everybody gather around the grave. They played Chloe fave song.  
  
Everybody's looking for that something, One thing that makes it all complete, You find it in strange places, Places you never knew it could be, Some find it in the face of their children, Some find it in their lover's eyes, Who can deny the joy it brings, When you found that special thing, You're flying without wings,  
  
Some find it sharing every morning, Some in their solitary lives, You find it in the works of others, A simple line can make you laugh, or cry,  
  
You find it in the deepest friendships, The kind you cherish all your lives, And when you know how much that means, And you've found the special thing, You're flying without wings,  
  
So impossible, cause there are some things, You've got to find, for every dream, Cause who's to know, which one you let go, Would make you complete, Yeah, for me, it's waking up beside you, To watch the sunrise on your face, To know that I can say I love you, in any giving time or place, Its little things that only I know, Those are the things that make you mine, And it's like flying without wings, Cause you're my special thing, I'm flying without wings, And you're the place my life begins and you'll be where it ends, I'm flying without wings, Cause that's the joy you bring, I'm flying without wings.  
  
I walked up to the coffin and place a single red rose on the top of it. Attached to it was a photo of me and Chloe smiling. "I love you sis" Riley said and put her hand of the coffin. Jennie walked up to me and placed a bunch of pink lilacs next to the rose. "You will always be in our hearts Chloe" Jennie said as she placed her hand on top of mine. "Thanks Jennie" Riley said as she hugged Jennie. "For what" she asked. "For always being there for me" Riley said and they hugged. Jennie held Riley closer and led Riley away from the coffin. "Let's pressed" the priest said. Riley and Jennie stood together with everybody around then. The coffin sonly started going down. Riley watched as the coffin slowly started going down. Tears were coming faster and faster that she couldn't hold it. "STOP" she shouted but the coffin went down more quickie. "Don't leave me" Riley shouted. She slowly started fall to the fall. Crying was all she could do. "I love you forever" she started crying and couldn't take it anymore. The men started putting sand on top of the coffin. When they had finished everybody started leavening. Riley lay on the floor balling her eyes. Jennie was just trying to be them for her. "Shhhhh" Jennie said trying to help her but Riley just cried. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this" Riley told Jennie. "We were supposed to be sister for life and get married with each other by our sides, what about our Prom' Riley couldn't stop crying, all she wanted to do was die.  
  
It was that night. Everybody was leavening the party they had after the funnel. I said goodbye to Jennie and walked up to my room. All I could remember was the good times we had in my room. I walked past Chloe room; all her things were almost gone. I walked inside her room and noticed a photo album on her bed. I picked it up and started paging thought it. They were pictures of me, Chloe, Jennie, my mom, dad, aunt's uncles, cousin and even our friends. I closed the photo album and held it closer. I walked into my room and put it on my dressing table. "Wow today has been a long day" Riley said to her self. She climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Can you believe we 16 today" Riley asked Chloe. "I know, I mean we have dreamt of this day since we were 10." Riley said back. "Riley the time has come" Chloe told Riley. "Ok are you ready" Riley asked her. "More then ever" Chloe responded. "I want to welcome the birthday girls" the D.J said in to the microphone. Riley and Chloe walked down the stairs and were greatly surprised when everybody was cheering and shouting. "Hey everybody" Chloe said into the microphone. "Riley and I just want to thank every single body for coming and sharing our sweet 16th birthday." "Happy birthday Riley" Chloe said as she walked up to Riley. "Back to you" Riley said. But the next minute she looked Chloe was gone. "CHLOE......CHLOE" Riley shouted. But then all of a sudden everybody started leaving and before she knew it she was left all alone in the big room. "Chloe..Chloe" Riley shouted. "CHLOE" She shouted and quickly sat up. Riley sighed "It was only a dream" She said as she had a sip of her water. "Oh Chloe what am I going to do with out you" Riley thought. We were so excited about your 16th birthday next year and now you not here to share it with me.  
  
I woke up the next morning to the sound of the bids singing. I looked around me and realized instead of crying my eyes out I should be great full for what I have and being able to spend that time with Chloe. I walk into the kitchen and was greeted by my mom and dad. I smiled, they were both looking at a photo album and laughing at the fact that Chloe had to go places were they were "Boys". "Good morning" I said and went to hug then both. "I love you" Riley told them both. "We both love you also" my dad said. "Anyway I got to go to school, I'll see you later" Riley said as she grabbed her lunch and walked out the door.  
  
I started walking out our yard when I came face to face with "LARRY". "Larry" I shouted. "Riley...I was on my way to see you, I heard what happened, I am sorry" Larry said. "While it's ok, I mean I am getting on with my life, but how are you...I mean how "boarding school" Riley asked. "I am cool, I mean it's different with out you and Chloe....I am so sorry" Larry replied feeling bad that he said her name again. "It's ok" Riley said and smiled. "Look I am going to be late for school, so I got to go. But don't forget to come around soon" Riley smiled at Larry and walked off. "Bye" she shouted as she carried on walking off. "Bye" Larry he and walked home.  
  
Ok...I can do this Riley said as she walked into the school. "Riley" everybody in our group shouted. "Hi" I said and smiled. "So what do we have first" Riley asked. "Ummmm....Travel" Lauren said. Riley just stood still that was Chloe fave subject. "Cool" Riley said and walked to her locker. "Hey Riley" Josh said as he was putting his thing in his locker "Hey" Riley said back. "So how you holding" he asked. "I am fine, I woke up this morning and realized I should just be great full that I am here and that I got to spend at least a little bit of time with her" Riley told Josh. "Yeah I know" Josh reopened. 


	4. Today, tomorrow and together

I wonder around the school, watching and waiting and till I couldn't take it anymore. I missed her so much. She always uses to make me laugh, even if I had such a bad day she was always there with a smile. My heart broke when I walked into my travel class; everything I saw remained me of Chloe. I walked up to our group where I, Lauren, Amber and....Chloe use to sit. "I couldn't be sorrier" Mrs. Geitl said as she come up to me and started talking. I looked at Mrs. Geitl and smiled. "I am...while...Ok" I told her. She hugged me and smiled. If you ever need anyone to talk I will always be here" Mrs. Geitl smiled at me. "Thanks" I told her. She walked away and I couldn't help but have tears running down my face. I knew there were a lot of people who would be there for me but I also knew that Chloe was the only one I wanted.  
  
The day ended and my first officially day without Chloe was over. I walked home and run into Larry again before I got to our house, we spoke more and then I decide I should go and finish my homework. So I went inside and went to my room. Later that night my mom called me down for super. To my surprise there was Larry and his parents. I greeted them and we all eat our super. "So Riley how are you doing" Larry mom asked me. I looked at Larry and smiled. "I...am ok" I smiled back at her before I carried on eating my food...well I was actually playing with it, but how would you feel if you had to eat in front of the guy..Well...I have kind of like him every since I was small but I never really had the guts to tell him, then he was sent to boarding school and then here we are...right now sitting in the same room eating dinner and all really upset cause of Chloe. Could life get any worse?  
  
After supper I said good night to my mom and dad and went upstairs. We still hadn't cleaned Chloe room out, well we all kind of hopped she would come running inside and staying it was all a nightmares. But I knew it wasn't. My mom had promised to clean her room as soon as she had a change. You see our mom is a cloths designer. And she was really busy at the moment. But I felt at more peace knowing Chloe things were still in the room. I walked inside and could feel Chloe presents all over the room. I walked over to her dairy and opened it. That when I realize it was already the 1 June. In an other 12 day I would be 16 I guess I had been thought so much that I totally forgot what day it was. I decide that because of the situation I wouldn't do anything for my 16th. Maybe if Chloe was still here. See was the one who loved Partying. I went to my room and climbed into bed and went to sleep.  
  
The next day it was lot better but like any day I had to deal with my feels for Larry. It was anther 11 day and till my birthday and I was dreading it. I deiced though all I had been thought I was going to take a walk. I found myself walking on the Beach. It was about 8 clocks at night and I was walking with my feet in the water. I felt the water brush my feet and a sever went thought my spine. I sat on the sand a watched the stars up high. I knew Chloe was there, looking down on me. But a tear still slipped down my face. I hadn't been myself this last past month. And I really missed being me. My life was just getting worse and worse but that never stopped me from believing in myself. I got up and was shocked to come face to face with Larry. "LARRY" I almost screamed. "I am sorry I didn't want to frighten you, I just wanted to come and saw goodbye" Larry told Riley. "Say goodbye" I asked. "Yeah...I got into a fright with my dad and going back to boarding school first thing in the morning" Larry told me. I looked at the ground tears fall from my face. How was I going to get thought this without him? "Oh...well then I suppose this is goodbye then" I hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. He pulled me back and wipes my tear away before turning around and walking off. "LARRY" I shouted ok, ok but I couldn't let him walk away without me telling him how much I loved him. He looked at me and started walking forward toward me. "I had to think quirky, so I just blurted it out "LarryIthinkIaminlovewithyou" I just blurted out. Ok so now what do I do was all I kept think? "What" Larry asked really shocked. I looked down at the ground. "Must I say it again" "I think I am in love with you" But of cause I never said that to his face. It was all in my head. I looked up at Larry and he was standing there speechless. I never knew if it was a good thing or a bad thing. So I looked at my feet and when I looked up. Larry was walking away. "Larry" I shouted. But he just carried on walking away. I fall on my knees and cried. Now not only did I loss my twin sister but I lost my best friends also. I just lay there on the sand and watched the star. It must have been about 10 when I finally got up and went home.  
  
It had been a week and 1 day since that night. I haven' seen or spoke to Larry since then. He must have left when he said he was going to because I hadn't seen him around either. I just avoided the whole thing together. It was my 16th birthday tomorrow and I don't even think any of my friends's remembered. Of cause my mom and dad knew because they kept ask me what I want for my birthday. And I kept telling them Chloe. It was the might before my birthday and was going thought my homework. When something affected me, it was something in my cupboard. I walked up to it and picked it up. It was wrapped in a little box. That when I remembered it. It was the birthday present I brought Chloe for her 16th birthday. When I saw it I knew it would be the most prefect gift ever. And now she won't even get to have it. A tear fall down my cheek. It was going to be the worst birthday ever. I opened the box to find a beautiful watch. I remembered I brought it and got the words C and R Forever. I took it out. And held it close, it was the only thing I had of Chloe's now. It had been a long day so I decide I would go to bed.  
  
The next morning I woke up bright and early. Then I remembered what day it was, so I lay back down again and went back to sleep. That was and till my parents come in and woke me up with breakfast in bed and my birthday presents. "Riley...Riley" my dad said wakening me up. I couldn't believe it; here I was having my 16th birthday with out the person who I lived for. I eat my breakfast and opened my gifts there was cloths that I had wanted and photo fame with myself and Chloe that I put beside my bed. After that I thanked them and went to school.  
  
"I can't believe that all of them forgot my birthday" I thought. "Hey Riley" Lauren shouted. I turned around and there was Lauren. "Happy birthday" she smiled and ran off again. "At least one person remembered" I thought. My days carry on and my first birthday without Chloe was almost over. I got home at 18:00 after a day of shopping at the mall {because I got money for my birthday}. When I got home I decide I wanted to go for a walk on the beach. I got all dressed up and started the long walk to the beach.  
  
"You don't think she know do you" Lara asked my mom. "I think she has no idea". "I really hope she has a good time because she really deserves it" Amber said as she walked up to them and helped them blow the balloons up. "Ok everything is set" her dad said as he walked up t them. "Ok guys I think she coming" Tracy shouted. Everybody stood all together and held the balloons. As Riley walked on the beach everybody shouted HAPPY BIRTHDAY and Riley just stood there with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it everybody had remembered her birthday. "Wow, all this for me" Riley asked as she hugged her mom. Tears running down her cheeks. She knew Chloe was looking down on her at that very moment. "Happy Birthday Riley" Jennie said as she walked up to her. "Jennie" Chloe shouted and run up to her and hugged her. "I am so so so happy you're here" Riley said as she cried on Jennie shoulder. "Happy birthday Riley" Riley looked up to see a very happy LARRY. "Larry...."Riley started. "Yeah...Smiled I came to say I feel the same way" He looked deep into Riley eyes. By this time she was crying. "I am so happy you feel that same way, I thought I had lost you" Riley moved closer to Larry. Her heart was beating faster the usually. He moved closer to her and their lips meet. With all the passion they shared in years. "I think I am feeling in love with you" Larry said and he looked into her eyes. "I think I have been in love with you forever" Riley told Larry. Just then their lips meet again and they started dancing to a song that held all their thoughts  
  
I get a feeling, I can't explain Whenever your eyes meet mine, My heart spins in circles, and I Lose a space in time.  
  
And now that we standing face to face Something tells me it's going to be okay, And I'm ready to fall in love tonight, ready to hold my Heart open wide.  
  
I can't promise forever, but baby I'll try, I'm ready to fall in love tonight, I know you've been watching, Choosing your moment, But I've been dreaming of that day. No-one before you has gotten to me this way  
  
I can't promise forever, but baby I'll try, I'm ready to fall in love tonight,  
  
Nothing is certain this I know, Wherever we're heading, I'm ready to go.  
  
I can't promise forever, but baby I'll try, I'm ready to fall in love tonight.  
  
Larry and Riley finished dancing; they walked hand in hand off the dance fall. My mom walked up to me and gave me anther present. "I found this is Chloe room" mom gave me a little box. I opened it and found a beautiful watch, just like the one I gave Chloe but I was engraved on it "Sister forever". I took it out the box and Larry put in on for me. "Larry could I be alone for a moment. "Yeah sure. "I smiled at Larry and walked close to the water and I looked at the sky. "Hey Chloe happy sweet 16th, I smiled at the stars and talked to Chloe. "I miss you so much, but you will always be in my heart forever" You know I think everything happened for a reason, sometimes it's bad and you don't see way but you will in the end. Don't look to yesterday look to today and tomorrow and feel the world in your hand. Cause if I can do it. Then you can to.  
  
THE END 


End file.
